ONE-SHOT - Una larga ducha era mucho mejor en compañía…
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Dedicado a "Konota-chan"] "Hoy seré yo el que vaya a encargarse de todo, voy a consentirte, amor" Él estaba siendo terriblemente honesto. Como si se hubiera reservado decir todo eso desde hace tiempo. Seguramente había sacado el valor para que su encuentro llegara a otro nivel, a uno más atrevido… y a ella no le disgustaba para nada [Limme HARUTAKA] Soft SHINAYA/KANOKIDO/KONOACTOR


_¡Hola, fanáticos de Kage-Pro!_

 _Vengo a estrenar mi primer trabajo de este fandom con un One-shot subidito de tono **(?)**_

 _._

 _Dedicado a mi super-querida y apreciada:_

 _" **Konota-chan** "_

 _¡Espero te guste, corazón! Y si no estás satisfecha, pos..._

 _Pos vaya a suicidarse ahogándose en helado **(?)**_

 _._

 _Y antes de iniciar con los Disclaimers ( **blah, blah, blah** ) sólo diré:_

 _¡Viva el ' **HARUTAKA** ', b*tches! ***o***_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 ** _DISCLAIMERS : _**_Ni "Kagerou project" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al malévolo genio de 'Jin' (Shizen no Teki-P) Únicamente me pertenece esta historia **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS :_** _Este será un One-shot de mi queridísimo OTP ' **HARUTAKA** ' ( **Haruka Kokonose** x **Takane Enomoto** ), además de que habrá referencias de contenido sexual bastante explícito, tanto **LEMMON** como **LIMME**. También tendrá menciones de otros OTPs como ' **SHINAYA** ' ( **Shintaro Kisaragi** x **Ayano Tateyama** ), ' **KANOKIDO** ' ( **Shuuya Kano** x **Tsubomi Kido** ) aunque serán de manera totalmente secundaria, sin aparición directa._

 ** _»_** _Mientras que las referencias a ' **KONOACTOR** ' ( **Konoha** x **Actor** ) serán mucho más soft. Los personajes aquí son mayores de edad, por lo que podrían actuar ligeramente diferentes a lo usual – **debido a que maduraron, viven situaciones distintas** \- pero me esforcé en que no cayera en OOC. Si no te gusta este tipo de material ni tampoco ninguna de las parejas anteriormente mencionadas: te sugiero amablemente que cierres la ventana y respetes gustos ajenos, ¡muchas gracias! Ahora, preparen sus pañuelos para **MUY PROBABLES** desangrados nasales ( **LOL** ) y… ¡Disfruten la lectura! **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[ONE-SHOT]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Una larga ducha era mucho mejor en compañía…"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Haruka Kokonose x Takane Enomoto]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Las gotas de agua fría cayeron sobre su cuerpo una vez ella abrió la regadera, sacándole un pequeño escalofrío como siempre que empezaba a ducharse. Todo luego de varias estresantes horas terminando la programación del "Beta" correspondiente a su actual proyecto: un nuevo videojuego de Arcade. Aún teniendo veinticinco años y gozando de una agradable vida de casada junto al hombre de su vida, Takane Kokonose seguía dedicándose de cierta forma a los juegos de tiros y aventura, se había graduado de programadora. Había tenido diversas dificultades para cursar y acabar sus estudios, fuesen familiares o por su actualmente controlada enfermedad. Comparado a su adolescencia, que se desconocía bastante de dicha condición y no podían recitarle todos los medicamentos exactos para sus síntomas, ahora eso ya no representaba problema alguno.

.

Poco a poco fue combatiendo con su enfermedad y logró sobrellevarla sin los tantos límites de antaño, pudiendo desempeñarse como una persona normal. Y no era que estar enferma la hiciera anormal, claro que no, simplemente se había visto forzada a mantener un estilo de vida distinto al actual por su propio bien. Pero como bien decían: " _la ciencia siempre avanzaba_ ", determinados médicos — _de esos que de verdad querían lograr un cambio positivo por el bien del prójimo_ — habían conseguido descubrir más de algunas enfermedades. Enfermedades hasta aquél entonces desconocidas, y entre las cuales se incluía la de Takane. Era el mismo caso para su esposo, quien ahora podía correr, jugar y vivir con mayor libertad; sin el miedo de que su condición le fallase peligrosamente como antes. El apoyo de sus amigos también había sido un recurso valioso, pero Takane y Haruka eran los que mejor se entendían por estar en el mismo barco. Se sacaban a flote mutuamente, aún en el presente.

.

La legendaria ex-gamer posicionó su cabeza de forma que el chorro de agua le impactara de lleno; pasándose unos segundos las manos por sus oscuros cabellos para que el líquido lo mojara por completo. Claro que teniendo su rostro lo suficientemente inclinado para que las gotas no le cayeran en los ojos. Procedió a sujetar con una mano el potecito de Shampoo con aroma a manzana — _que se volvió extrañamente su favorito_ — y lo apretó hasta que un pequeño círculo de crema verde limón se embarró en su otra palma. Tras colocar el Shampoo en su lugar, frotó dicha crema con ambas manos y luego la esparció por su pelo. La fragancia de manzana inundó la ducha, ella la olfateó gustosa y cerró sus ojos para empezar a tararear una melodía en particular, correspondiente a la banda sonora del videojuego en el que trabajaba con ayuda de Shintaro y Haruka. Siendo el Kisaragi el encargado de la música, a petición de su vieja rival de Arcade y su mejor amigo.

.

A medida que el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo, ahora más definido y maduro que antes, no pudo evitar relajarse hasta el punto en que literalmente se perdió en su propio mundo. Tarareando con más ahínco la dichosa pieza e imaginándose a ella misma en lugar de _"Actor" —el personaje del juego planeado para que escogieran los jugadores de género femenino y contraparte de la opción masculina, "Konoha"—_ disparándole al jefazo del último nivel justo en la cabeza y ganando mil puntos por tan certero ataque. Ella no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo así… pero no evitó volver en sí dando un respingo, al sentir el repentino tacto del jabón frotándose circularmente por su vientre. ¿El problema? No era ella quien se estaba pasando el jabón, ¡ni siquiera lo había agarrado! No tuvo tiempo para nada más que abrir sus ojos, al escuchar a una conocida y dulce voz masculina decir cerca de su oído:

 _._

 _—Te dije que esa musiquita resultaría pegajosa, Takane-chan_ _ **~.**_

 **.**

 _ **—¿¡H-Ha-Haruka!?**_

 _._

 _ **—** ¿Dime, querida_ _?_

 _._

 _—_ ** _¡N-no me salgas con el "querida"!_ ** —De haber tenido oportunidad, la ex-gamer se habría escabullido para tomar distancia de su inesperado acompañante. Pero la ducha era tan relativamente pequeña que sólo habría chocado contra la pared, una persona tenía suficiente movilidad, pero aunque dos podrían compartir el espacio: ese ya era el límite. Sumando también el hecho de que su esposo la tenía "atrapada" con el brazo en el que sujetaba el jabón, ahora pasándolo por su cintura—. _¿Q-q-qué haces aquí?_

.

 _—Hmmm… pues bañarme, aunque…_ —Inclinado de forma que pudiera reposar su cabeza sobre un hombro femenino y también mojándose sus oscuros cabellos, una sonrisa amistosa pero un tanto traviesa se dibujó en la cara de Haruka—. _Creo que sería más exacto decir que estoy ayudando a Takane-chan a bañarse_ _ **~.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **—¡N-no me tomes el pelo!** —_ Chilló ella, repentinamente sonrojada porque tras la sorpresa inicial: cayó en cuenta de que no era la única desnuda. Podía sentir el pecho descubierto de su marido prácticamente pegado a su espalda… y prefería ahorrarse visualizar otras "cosillas" de cintura para abajo—. _¿¡C-cuándo entraste!?_

.

— _Pues desde hace un rato, te dije que iba a pasar e incluso sujeté el jabón mientras tú tarareabas "Beating the darksnake" ***(1)**_ —Una momentánea expresión de consternación apareció en el rostro de la programadora, ¿en serio? ¿El gigantón diseñador de Actor y Konoha había hecho acto de presencia, estando tal como vino al mundo, sin que ella se hubiera cerciorado? Era casi como si ella se hubiera ensimismado drásticamente—. _Incluso sin los audífonos puestos, parece que estabas escuchando música a máximo volumen. Me hace gracia cuando actúas así, te pareces a "Actor-chan" en la introducción del juego… por lo que supongo que eso me haría "Konoha-kun", intentando llamar tu atención lo mejor que puedo_ _._

.

 _—Aunque en tu caso…_ —Ella se giró a verlo de reojo y con una ligera sonrisa, añadió para seguirle la corriente—. _No sería para avisarme que un monstruo horripilante está detrás de mí, a punto de atacarme._

.

Olvidándose momentáneamente del susto de la irrupción de Haruka en la ducha, Takane no pudo evitar recordar algo divertida la _"singular"_ secuencia de inicio del juego. Ambos personajes principales, Konoha y Actor, discutiendo graciosamente por unos instantes luego de que el albino le quitara abruptamente los audífonos, para gritarle: **_«¡KENJIROU-ZILLA!»_** y señalando con un brazo atrás de la peli-negra de la máscara de gas. Todo a causa de prevenirla del susodicho "monstruo": una versión bizarra y caricaturesca de Kenjirou Tateyama, a la cual vencían poco después trabajando en equipo y quitándole las gafas, haciéndolo tropezar con su propia bata de laboratorio hasta caer por un acantilado, terminando siendo devorado por un colosal pez luna que nadaba en un océano violeta al final de éste. ** _*(2)_**

 _._

 _—Je je, sí_ _ **~.**_ _No sería por un Kenjirou-zilla, pero…_ —Otro sonrojo inundó las mejillas de la anterior chica virus cuando, de improviso, sintió que la mano masculina que sujetaba el jabón pasó a rozar más arriba. Justo debajo de sus senos, a la vez en que él rozaba sus labios por uno de sus hombros—. _Creo que el " **monstruo** " que te ' **atacaría** '… sería **otro** en particular._

.

— _¿H-Haruka…? ¿Q-qué tienes?_ —Ya llevaban cinco años casados, ya no eran adolescentes torpes ni inexpertos en ese tipo de intimidad. Takane tampoco sentía el pudor de antes, de las ocasiones en que lo hicieron; Haruka le generaba cierta tranquilidad en esos momentos porque era muy sereno y cariñoso, nunca se apresuraba ni la presionaba a nada. Sin embargo…—. _Estás actuando extraño hoy, ¿estás bien?_

.

 _—Estoy perfectamente, amorcito_ _ **~.**_ —Aseguró él, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas apacibles y hasta con un toque inocente que, ella ya no temía admitir, le generaban paz y calidez. Pero… ¡su expresión no concordaba con sus acciones! La peli-negra soltó un corto jadeo cuando lo sintió pasar el jabón justo en medio de sus senos, la espuma que resbalaba desde esa zona hasta más abajo de su cuerpo le generaba cosquillas. Sumando que Haruka usaba su otra mano, también embarrada en jabón, para acariciarla por su muslo derecho—. _Es sólo que quiero pasar un ratito con mi amada esposa, y ayudarla a lavar las… zonas **más** difíciles._

.

 _—¡E-está bien, hombre…!_ —Takane se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por controlar su voz. Y con la intención de apartar su cuerpo del ajeno, posó una mano sobre una de las paredes de la ducha. El anillo de matrimonio que adornaba el dedo anular de dicha mano resplandeció ligeramente; algunas gotas de agua resbalaban por su superficie. Una inusual sonrisilla se dibujó en el rostro de Haruka Kokonose al ver tanto aquello como la actitud de su esposa. No era que ella se sintiera incómoda por la "no tan inocente" manera en que éste la tocaba, era justo por eso que ella trataba de que él no se cerciorara de la "tampoco tan inocente" forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a dicho tacto. Lentamente… la estaba excitando—. _¡Y-y-yo puedo lavarme sola!_

.

 _—Hmmm_ _… ¿segura?_ —La mano masculina que acariciaba el muslo ajeno fue subiendo poco a poco, y para desesperación de la joven mujer: empezó a acariciar tiernamente la superficie de esa zona íntima de su feminidad. Un sonrojo ya no tan sutil inundó la cara de su esposa, Haruka pudo cerciorarse de ello debido a la calidez que inundaba sus mejillas; la cual él podía sentir por tener su cabeza pegada a una de ellas—. _El cuerpo de Takane-chan no parece estar de acuerdo_ _ **~.**_

.

 _—¡H-Haru…! **¡Ahh~!**_ —Exaltada y algo avergonzada por ese gemido que no pudo contener, ella se llevó su mano disponible a su boca. El aludido había empezado a rozar el jabón que sujetaba directamente en su pezón derecho, suave y amablemente, pero con la experiencia suficiente para estremecerla de pies a cabeza—. _**¡N-no…!** A-ahhh… S-si me tocas así, voy a…_

.

 _—¿Takane-chan de verdad quiere que me detenga_ _ **~.**_ _?_ —Ronroneó él, directo contra su oído y besándolo poco después, haciéndole ya prácticamente imposible a su acompañante el controlar su voz. La mano que atendía su 'zona baja' capturó el clítoris entre dos dedos, la otra mano había dejado caer el jabón al suelo de la ducha para provocar el pezón con su propio pulgar. La espuma que cubría el cuerpo de la fémina poco a poco desaparecía, todo gracias al agua de la regadera—. _¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres… **Takane**?_

.

Oh, dios, lo había dicho. _Takane_ , y nada más… sin " _chan_ ". Haruka iba en serio y eso sólo aumentaba lo excitante del momento. Ella no podía contestarle así como así, sus mejillas seguían ardiendo y sus ojos empezaban a tornarse cristalinos, de su boca sólo escapaban sonidos en un tono totalmente distinto al usual… _más erótico_. Y de cualquier manera, de poder contestarle: su última respuesta habría sido " _No_ ".

 _._

 _— **¡H-Ha-Haru-ka…!**_

.

 _—… ¿Uh-hum_ _?_

 _._

 _—H-Haru-ka… **¡P-por… f-favor…!**_

 _._

 _—¿Dime?_ —Ella tembló porque su voz chocó directo contra su oreja, sonaba extrañamente hipnotizante—. _¿Qué deseas, Takane_ _?_

.

 _—P-por favor… **¡N-no…!**_

 _._

 _—¿"No" qué…?_

.

Un chillido fue su respuesta al sentir que introdujo un par de dedos dentro de su intimidad, sin dejar de atender su clítoris con su pulgar, retorciendo cuidadosamente el ya endurecido pezón con su otra mano. Algunos líquidos se escabullían por la superficie de su mano y resbalaban por las piernas femeninas. Haruka sonrió con ironía porque no se trataba de las gotas de la regadera; su amada estaba tan, pero tan húmeda. De haberle mentido pidiéndole que parara: sólo se habría estado engañando a sí misma, y sin embargo…

 _._

 _—¡N-no pares…! **¡H-Harukaaaaa…!**_

 _._

 _—¡Uh-hum_ _ **~.**_ _! —_ Los ojos femeninos se abrieron de par en par, incrédulos, cuando toda la atención en sus zonas eróticas se detuvo abruptamente. Su esposo había alejado sus manos de ellas, sólo para sujetarla de los hombros y darle la vuelta, inclinándose hasta poder verla a los ojos y sonreírle afectuosamente—. _Buena chica_ _ **~.**_ _… te mereces un premio_ _._

.

Para luego acabar juntando sus labios con los de ella, en un beso entre amoroso y poderoso. Sus manos bajaron sujetándola de su frágil cintura, acercando su cuerpo al suyo, y empujándola hasta hacerla pegar su espalda de la pared. Gotas cristalinas resbalaban por sus cuerpos, pero el frío del agua ya no era suficiente para aplacar el calor que los invadía. Sus lenguas danzaban a la vez en que ellos se frotaban, pero Haruka era tan alto que no bastaba con que se inclinara: Takane igual tenía que ponerse de puntillas para besarlo. Y aún así: dicho beso se cortó por el jadeo ronco que soltó el Kokonose, desconcertando bastante a su mujer cuando él sujetó su muñeca, apartando la mano femenina que había tocado su virilidad.

 ** _._**

 ** _—¡A-aah…!_** _N-no, Takane… créeme que me encanta cómo lo haces, pero…_ —Él llevó esa mano femenina hasta sus labios, esa que era la adornada por el anillo y besó justo sobre éste dulcemente. Miró a su compañera sentimental directo a los ojos, y al igual que pudo apreciar el sutil sonrojo en el rostro del hombre de los lunares, le escuchó confesar sinceramente—. _Hoy seré yo el que vaya a encargarse de todo, voy a consentirte, amor_ _._

.

 _—¿H-Haru-? **¡Kyaaa…!**_ —Ella soltó un grito ahogado ante lo rápido de la secuencia: Haruka se arrodilló y la sujetó de las piernas, haciendo no sólo que las abriera, sino que las colocara por encima de sus hombros. Takane tuvo que sujetarse de los cabellos castaños ajenos para no caerse, mantener el equilibrio y con su propia cara brillando como la luz roja de un semáforo.

.

Aprovechando que ella estaba inclinada al frente, dejando una distancia bastante corta entre sus senos y su cara, Haruka estiró un poco el cuello para empezar a lamer en medio de ellos. Pasó su lengua por toda esa extensión y en un juego un tanto malicioso: evitó hacer contacto con los pezones y lo máximo que hacía era soplar sobre estos, como para provocarlos. Funcionó, ya que los jadeos de Takane pasaron a adquirir un tono de protesta, a lo que él no pudo evitar reírse. Pero considerando que ya era hora, su extremidad bucal arremetió directamente sobre las puntas de sus montes. Turnándose por cada una de las cerezas que atendía, chupando como si fuera un bebé hambriento; sintiéndolos endurecerse prontamente.

 _._

 _— **¡H-Haru…kaaaa…!** E-esta pose… ¡Mmmm…!_

.

 _—¿Estás… incómoda?_ —Interrogó él, con un pezón entre sus labios, y alzando su mirada un tanto preocupado—. _Si quieres… podemos cambiar de posición…_

.

 _—N-no, no se t-trata de e-eso…_ —Aseguró ella apresuradamente, articulando sus palabras lo mejor que podía debido al temblor de su voz, así como por la pena de la visión de Haruka chupando sus senos—. _P-pero… e-es muy… vergonzosa… **¡Ahhh!**_

 _._

 _—Je je, entiendo… aunque a mí me gusta…_ —Una vez terminó de saborearlos, él hundió el rostro justo en medio de ellos y aspiró fuertemente su aroma. A la vez en que sus manos apretaban suavemente su trasero, masajeándolo con insistencia y haciendo que Takane mordiera su labio inferior—. _Estar así de cerca de la mujer que amo, y no dejarla ir… disfrutando de su suave piel_ _._

.

 _—H-Haruka…_

.

Él estaba siendo terriblemente honesto. Como si se hubiera reservado decir todo eso desde hace tiempo, quizás por pudor, o quizás para no avergonzar a la misma Takane las veces anteriores en que hicieron el amor. Seguramente había sacado el valor para que su encuentro llegara a otro nivel, a uno más atrevido; probando la actual pose en la que estaban. Eso provocó que el corazón de la joven mujer latiera como loco, casi como si estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho _…_ _y a ella no le disgustaba para nada_. Quiso contestarle y decirle: **_«_** _Te amo_ ** _»_** , pero lo único que pudo hacer fue rodearle el cuello con sus piernas _—_ _en un extraño abrazo debido a la misma situación_ _—_ y hundir su rostro en sus cabellos oscuros, ocultando así la sutil sonrisa de alegría que tenía. Y eso era más que suficiente para Haruka, a pesar de que habían aprendido a abrirse más el uno al otro, esa timidez y la naturaleza " _tsundere"_ de Takane eran algunos de los aspectos que más le gustaban.

 _._

 _—Bueno… es hora de continuar, ¿nee_ _ **~.**_ _?_ —Sus manos abandonaron su trasero y pasaron a sujetarla de sus muslos, él fue lamiendo lentamente su estómago, su ombligo, su bajo vientre; bajando poco a poco. Hasta que ella dio un respingo y se alarmó, al sentir el aliento masculino impactando directamente _allí_ abajo.

 _._

 _—¡E-espera, tú…! ¿¡P-piensas hacer eso en esta posi-…!? **¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!**_

.

Pero Haruka no esperó ni la dejó terminar su oración, su lengua arremetió contra su _centro_ de todas las maneras posibles. Acariciando los labios vaginales, lamiendo y chupando el ya hinchado clítoris, sacando y metiendo la lengua en su _sumamente húmeda cueva_ cada vez más rápido; moviéndola adentro de manera errática. Deleitándose escuchando los gemidos y gritos de Takane, sintiéndola apretar sus cabellos oscuros entre sus temblorosos dedos. Él se aseguraba de sujetarla de sus muslos para evitar que ella se cayera, era una pose bastante inusual pero que se había propuesto poner en práctica en alguna ocasión.

.

Hasta el momento, él había tenido sus ojos cerrados. Pero como la curiosidad le hizo levantar la mirada y abrirlos para verificar la reacción de su amada — _sin detener las atenciones que sus labios y lengua le proporcionaban_ — Haruka soltó un gruñido ahogado cuando su propia excitación se hizo evidente ante lo que vio; su miembro literalmente se levantó de golpe por el espectáculo. Takane con su respiración agitada y un hilillo de saliva resbalando por la comisura de sus labios, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez sin medir el volumen. Con sus pechos subiendo y bajando, adornados por unos erectos pezones impregnados en su saliva. Con largos mechones azabaches pegados a sus hombros y parte del torso, debido a la humedad del ambiente. Era una visión exquisita, y dejando totalmente aparte cualquier interpretación "machista": Haruka sentía orgullo de que ella fuera sólo _suya_ , también satisfacción de que él fuera el único afortunado de poder admirarla en tal estado. _Era su esposa, su mejor amiga y su primer amor._

 _._

 _—¡H-Haru…kaaaaa! ¡Ha-ru-ka…! **¡D-dios, Haru-kaaaaaa!**_

 _._

 _—Sí… estoy aquí, mi vida… justo aquí…_ —Susurró suficientemente alto para que ella le escuchara, rozando el clítoris con sus dientes y chupándolo con fuerza; recibiendo un largo gemido femenino en respuesta. Ella estaba cerca del clímax, había podido sentirlo ante los espasmos de las paredes internas contra su lengua previamente. Casi, casi, sólo un poco más—. _Córrete para mí, Takane_ _ **~.**_ _… quiero saborearte, ¿nee_ _?_

.

Ya fuera por las atenciones contra su máximo botón de placer, o por aquellas palabras tan atrevidas que en su vida esperó oír de parte de su 'adorable' marido: Takane Kokonose finalmente llegó al orgasmo. Arqueó su espalda y alzó la cabeza, casi como si el grito que liberó hubiera sido para el techo. Haruka sonrió para sus adentros cuando la "explosión" impactó contra sus labios, y se encargó de limpiar todos esos líquidos casi que con hambre. Síp, Takane en verdad era deliciosa.

 _._

 _—¿Cómo estuvo…?_ —Preguntó él, limpiándose los restos húmedos de sus labios al relamerse y mirándola de manera curiosa, casi como un niñito que esperaba saber su desempeño en su primera prueba escrita _—. ¿Te gustó?_

 _._

 _—P-para… nada me gustó…_ —Él se habría quedado helado ante tal declaración inicial, más sus ánimos se vieron elevados y una deslumbrante sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro, al escucharla añadir—. _M-me encantó… y mucho, Haruka…_

 _._

 _—¡Que bueno_ _ **~.**_ _!_ —Respondió él, con emoción únicamente comparable a la del mismo niño pequeño al sacar el máximo puntaje en una prueba importante, con todo y carita feliz dibujada a un lado de la nota. Todavía sin cambiar de posición y con ella sentada en sus hombros, Haruka la abrazó de la cintura y repartió besos por todo su vientre. Sacándole algunas risas a Takane debido a lo tierno que se veía, al igual que por provocarle cosquillas—. _Fue muy complicado actuar 'así', temía salirme del personaje o sobre-actuar demasiado, en lugar de hacerlo como 'esa persona' me dijo._

 _._

 _—¿C-cómo dices?_ —Un momento, ¡un momento! ¿Esa persona? ¿De quién hablaba él? ¿¡A qué se refería con eso!? Takane frunció el ceño, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Haruka. **¡Ay, chamo!** Se le había escapado _ese_ secretito _—. ¿De qué estás hablando, Haruka?_

 _._

 _—E-eeeesto… pues… ¡Por favor, Takane, no te enojes! Pero… bueno…_ —Al verlo vacilar tanto, Takane alzó una ceja y entrecerró sus ojos. Impaciente, le sujetó de las mejillas con sus manos y tiró de ellas suavemente, presionándolo a responder _—. ¡P-pues caí en cuenta de que podrías pensar que soy demasiado penoso y sumiso a la hora de 'hacerlo'! P-por lo que… fui a pedirle consejo a Shintaro-kun sobre qué podría hacer para mejorar en eso… ¡L-lo que él me dijo fue que una actitud imponente, segura y masculina es lo que muchas mujeres desean! Q-que siendo yo el que tomara la iniciativa, sería una buena forma de comenzar y que luego sólo debía "dejarme llevar"._

 ** _._**

 ** _—_** _... **—**_ Takane no dijo nada.

 ** _._**

 ** _—_** _… **—**_ Haruka tampoco.

.

Y pasaron aproximadamente cinco segundos en silencio absoluto, viéndose fijamente, ninguno tenía intenciones de hablar. Hasta que sin más, la bestia explotó…

 _ **.**_

 _ **—¿¡Hablaste con Shintaro sobre nuestra vida sexual!?**_ —Los asuntos maritales entre ambos iban perfectamente, ¿por qué diantres Haruka había tenido que preguntar sobre algo tan íntimo como eso? Y de todas las personas… **¿¡Había tenido que recurrir al pervertido-de-clóset de Shintaro Kisaragi!?**

.

Por si se preguntaban el 'por qué' le tachaba de morboso con tanto ahínco… ¡No! No era por su ya conocida galería fotográfica de piernas. ¡No! No era por el resto del material " ** _No apto para menores_** " que — _al igual que "las piernas"—_ guardaba en lo más recóndito del disco duro de su computadora. Takane se refería a la actitud del Kisaragi para con su actual prometida, Ayano Tateyama, cuando ambos estaban en la sombra de la intimidad… o en cualquier momento en que nadie estuviera mirando, fuera donde fuera. Su columna vertebral se estremeció al recordar una vez en que, sin querer, había escuchado unos ruidos extraños en el cuarto de la residencia universitaria que compartió con Shintaro. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de dicho apartamento y comprobar qué diantres sucedía… cuando escuchó claramente las voces de su mejor amiga de secundaria y su 'rival de antaño en el Arcade' en el interior.

.

Para aclarar, la Tateyama no asistía a la misma universidad que su novio y Takane. Ella se había graduado de secundaria, empezando a trabajar en algo de secretaría de la misma facultad donde los aludidos estudiaban. Aunque ella había madurado para cumplir eficientemente los requisitos de dicho empleo… Ayano se había decidido por eso porque los estudios no eran lo suyo, tan simple como sonaba.

.

Pero prosiguiendo con la explicación de su 'mísero descubrimiento'… Ayano gemía en una voz tímida, a la vez en que le pedía a su compañero que no la hiciera alzar tanto la voz, alguien podría escucharlos. Mientras que Shintaro jadeaba roncamente, diciéndole que no se preocupara pues ese día el resto de los habitantes del piso estarían en una junta en la facultad… obligatoria para los que tuvieran inconvenientes con sus notas, es decir: casi todos, pero a la que él había faltado por no ser el mismo caso. El Kisaragi la incitaba a que gritara su nombre, así como que le encantaba lo jodidamente estrecha que era por atrás y como adoraba lamerle la espalda. Takane no tenía ni puta idea de si esa había sido la 'primera vez' de ellos — _cosa que dudaba, ya que habían tenido sexo anal y eso sólo se daba en casos donde la vida íntima de una pareja ya llevara tiempo sucediendo_ — o si había tenido la desafortunada suerte de descubrirlos en un "rapidito". Tampoco los criticaba por sucumbir a esas necesidades, el cuerpo demandaba y uno realizaba, además de que habían tenido la consideración de hacerlo en un momento que no hubiera nadie a quien molestar… claro que Takane no había sido afortunada y, al igual que Shintaro, ella no requería asistir a esa clase de eventos. Tan sólo había rogado porque la sospechosa mancha blanca, que encontró en su respectiva cama del lugar tiempo después de que Ayano se marchó, no se hubiera visto implicada en ese suceso.

.

Al relacionar el temblor del cuerpo de su esposa con algo de su furia, el Kokonose tragó grueso y se sintió intimidado de sobremanera; muy pocas veces había hecho enojar a su esposa a tales proporciones, que hasta temblaba y todo. Pero pensando que no era bueno esconder más nada ahora que se había auto-delatado, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y añadió—. _Mi primera opción había sido Kano-kun, pero terminé cambiando de opinión… ¡N-no le dije a más nadie aparte de Shintaro-kun, lo juro!_

 _._

 _—…_ —Un prolongado silencio inundó el lugar, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua corriendo y temiendo lo peor, Haruka preparó sus tímpanos para uno de esos sermones marca: **_«_** _No tendrás carne por un mes entero, ¡es tu castigo!_ _ **»**_. Más la que rompió el silencio fue Takane, al suspirar y murmurar—. _Si es una sola persona, supongo que está bien… cualquiera es mejor que el mocoso morboso de Kano…_

.

Takane entrecerró los ojos, algo resentida al referirse al rubio de ojos gatunos. Sí, Shintaro no era precisamente un santo, pero comparándolo con el otro: el ex-hikikomori era sumamente considerado con su novia tanto dentro como fuera de asuntos carnales. Y eso era porque ella recordaba un par de cosas en específico. La primera: aquella vez en que todos los miembros del 'Mekakushi Dan' se reunieron para recordar los viejos tiempos _—como hicieron costumbre, para ir a algún lado los fines de semana todos juntos—_ y fueron a la piscina, viéndose obligada a ayudar a Tsubomi Kido a cubrir un chupetón que el zángano de su novio le dejó en la zona más obvia posible: el cuello. Shuuya Kano era un experto en dejar marcas de besos donde era menos conveniente, pero en esa ocasión seguramente la escogió específicamente allí para dejar claro que esa era _su_ chica… ya que por más que le gustara verla en traje de baño, los celos y ligera actitud posesiva de Kano le hacían etiquetar de "lujuriosas" cada una de las miradas dirigidas a la peli-verde, de parte de cualquier criatura del género masculino.

.

La segunda: a diferencia de Shintaro, Kano tampoco era _tan_ considerado con los demás a la hora de liberar sus impulsos sexuales para con su novia. Si estaban en el mismo cuarto, lo hacían y tiraban todo lo que estuviera en su camino. Si estaban en la cocina, también lo hacían y tenía que repararse una de las patas del comedor. Si compartían el baño, lo hacían y el lavabo tenía _manchas_ difíciles de quitar. Si estaban en un callejón relativamente oscuro, lo hacían y él se excusaba diciendo que: **_«_** _El riesgo de ser descubiertos lo hacía doblemente excitante_ _ **~.**_ _ **»**_. Incluso si lo hacían en la santidad y privacidad de su propia alcoba, él se olvidaba de que las paredes _no_ estaban insonorizadas; mucho menos si él le daba duro contra el muro. ¡Si hasta lo habían hecho en el probador de la piscina, carajo! Takane en un inicio no había entendido cómo Kido permitía todo eso, pero ésta le explicó que tiempo después — _una vez había aprendido a no sucumbir fácilmente a él, ni estar con la guardia baja—_ al fin había hallado una solución para frenar los impulsos de _su gatito._ Y gracias a _eso_ , el rubio se lo pensaba dos veces antes de pasarse de listo con su pareja… _si es que no quería ser castrado mientras dormía_.

.

La tercera, más reciente y "principal" razón: cuando se enteró del juego Arcade en el que cooperaban Takane, Shintaro y Haruka, Kano había dicho que tenía una _brillante idea_ que aportar al mismo. En toda su inocencia, Haruka había preguntado cuál era, dispuesto a escuchar opiniones de sus queridos amigos. A lo que Shuuya, con una amplia sonrisa al más puro estilo del " _Gato Cheshire" ***(3)**_ , contestó que lo que ayudaría a que el juego de verdad se volviera " _popular"… sería incluir escenas subidas de tono_ , una que otra vez pero sin opacar la temática principal. Tanto Haruka como Takane enrojecieron violentamente, mientras que Shintaro había escupido un buen chorro de la gaseosa que estaba bebiendo en ese momento. Así fuera inconscientemente: todos se imaginaron a "Actor" y a "Konoha" en una situación **_sumamente comprometedora_** — _en_ _comparación a varias de las divertidas y hasta inocentes como la de la introducción_ — que influenciaría drásticamente en la clasificación de "límite de edad" en el juego. Sin mencionar el hecho de que, como se identificaban con ambos personajes al inspirarse en ellos mismos, hizo que el actual matrimonio se sintiera doblemente exaltado. ¿¡Qué carajos había pasado por la cabeza del cochino ese!? ¿¡Se creía que el juego que ellos estaban ideando iba a ser como " _Xenogears_ "!? ** _*(4)_**

.

— _Takane… ¿estás enojada?_

 _._

 _—… Un poco, sí…_

 _._

 _—L-lo siento…_ _—_ Él bajó la mirada, apenado y sumamente arrepentido _—._ _No debí hablarlo con Shintaro-kun._

 _._

 _—El problema no es ese, Haruka_ —Ella sujetó su rostro entre sus manos y le hizo levantarlo, para verle directamente a los ojos. Suavizó la severidad de su semblante antes de proseguir—. _Sino que hablaste de eso con él, en lugar de conmigo. No tenías que guardarte esas cosas, estamos casados y debemos tener la confianza para arreglar esos asuntos entre nosotros. Además…_

 _._

 _—¿"Además"…?_

 _._

 _—A-además… —_ Ella mordió su labio inferior nuevamente y miró para otro lado, añadiendo con cierto bochorno—. _Aunque no me disgustó nada esta forma en que te desenvolviste… adoro la forma en que normalmente actúas cuando lo hacemos. N-no tienes que fingir ni esforzarte en actuar diferente para impresionarme… yo te amo tal y como eres, Haruka._

 _._

 _—Takane_ _ **~.**_ _…_ —Y casi como respondiendo a esa confesión de su mujer, el aludido le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de siempre: dulce, pacífica, cariñosa y con un toquecito inocente—. _También te amo mucho, mucho, mucho_ _ **~.**_

.

Takane le devolvió la sonrisa y todavía sin soltar su rostro, se inclinó nuevamente para besarle los labios. Haruka correspondió gustoso y la ayudó a bajar de sus hombros hasta sentarse en el suelo de la ducha. Algo en lo que el Kokonose no había actuado fue cuando confesó el disfrutar la suavidad de la piel de su amada, por lo que pasó sus grandes manos por sus tersas piernas casi que con deleite.

 _._

 _—Nee, Takane_ _…_ —Aunque él ya no estaba actuando con la galantería de antes, la nombrada no esperaba que la actitud adorable a la que estaba acostumbrada la hiciera sentirse nuevamente tímida. Todavía arrodillado, Haruka se inclinó frente a ella y pegando su frente de la ajena, preguntó dulcemente—. _¿Puedo seguir consintiéndote?_

 _._

— _S-sí, no tienes que pedir permiso_ —Ella sujetó una de las manos de él, entrelazando sus dedos y permitiendo que los anillos de matrimonio en sus respectivos dedos formaran la visión más perfecta—. _S-sólo… sólo actúa como tú mismo y así me harás más que feliz, ¿e-estamos?_

 _._

 _—¡Uh-hum_ _ **~.**_ _!_ —Él asintió, juntando sus labios con los ajenos y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, sintiendo su espalda pegarse nuevamente contra la pared.

 _._

 _Esa iba a ser una larga, larga ducha_. Pero sin importar lo costosa que fuese a resultar la factura del agua, para ambos valdría la pena porque sabían bien que _… una **larga** ducha era **mucho** mejor en **compañía**._

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 ** _N/A_** ** _: *(1)_** _" **Beating the darksnake** ", traducido como " **Venciendo a la serpiente oscura** " y surgido de un juego de palabras uniendo ' **Darkness** ' ( **Oscuridad** ) y ' **Snake** ' ( **Serpiente** ) Es el nombre inventado para la dichosa 'musiquita' que Takane tarareaba, perteneciente al jefe final - **y principal antagonista** \- del juego que programaba. Cualquier referencia a Kuroha **NO** es mera coincidencia **(?)~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(2)** Menuda intro más random me armé en mi loca mente, cualquier referencia al poema de los peces luna de Mary-chan **TAMPOCO** es mera coincidencia **(?)** Pero aparte de querer insinuar un poquito de ' **KONOACTOR** ' cofcof **y-hacerle-bullying-humorístico-y-sano-a-Kenjirou-sensei** cofcof me pareció épico plantearlos como en su idea original: personajes originales creados por Haruka, quizás como protagonistas de un videojuego creado por Takane y con Shintaro como el compositor de la banda sonora; yo amaría un juego así **(?)~.~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _*(3)_** _Cheshire es el gato sonriente de " **Alicia en el país de las maravillas** " **~.~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _*(4)_** _"Xenogears" es un videojuego de temática Meccha que, aunque tenía una trama grandiosa, fue censurado en varias partes del mundo por lo maduro de su temática; razón por la que es tan, pero tan poco conocido. Se mete con varias religiones, contiene temas fuertes como sangre, violencia, y algunos "temas tabú" como el sexo. Para más información, buscarlo en wikipedia. Sí, ya he dicho que evito el Meccha, pero reconozco algo bueno así el género no sea de mi agrado **~.~**_


End file.
